


College x Discourse

by IttyxBittyxImp



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Hisoka tries to seduce everyone, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silva's class has some interesting students in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College x Discourse

Hunter university was one of the most prestigious schools in the country, millions of applications were sent in while only a few were accepted. Silva Zoldyck one of the teachers now had two of his sons attending, though both Illumi and Milluki earned their way into the school without Silva's own pull. Illumi attended his class on history as a minor, while his major was in engineering. Milluki studied technological advancement as a major and engineering as a minor.

One off his younger sons had wanted to go to public school instead of the private school his two other sons graduated and while his mother had thrown a fit Silva knew his son would eventually come to this very same school. His students were very bright this semester, two students in particular stood out besides his son; the first one was Hisoka who had only joined his class to get close to the two Zoldycks and the other student that stood out; Chrollo who had a genuine interest in his class as a major. 

"Next we'll be discussing the exploits of Edward Thatch's and his return to a life of piracy after stealing Steve Bonnet's ship." Silva had a soft spot for pirates, mostly for the way they governed themselves. 

Hisoka half listened to the lesson, mostly looking over to his real interests. Chrollo seemed taken in by the lecture, perhaps being a thief himself made this lesson more fascinating to him. Illumi respectfully listened to his father even though no doubt he had heard this lecture before. The main interest that held Hisoka's attention, though was how the teacher became more passionate about his lessons, oh, even though he knew the teacher was married it didn't stop him from wanting him so badly. Hisoka had also taken Kikyo's class, engineering really was a career he could fall back on and his involvement with the school had mostly been for his own interests than education. 

He had earned a scholarship to the college on his own wits, having earned his way into an advanced private school through his grades, more than he could say for the long haired beauty in front of him. 

After class all the students packed their things leaving to their next course, or to their dorm dependent on how many classes they took. Hisoka of course stayed behind something Silva had gotten used to, he was a professional and knew what his student's motives were for attending his and his wife's classes, "Is there something you need, Mr. Morou?" 

"I have no other classes to attend to for the day, I was wondering if you could give me a private lesson to help bring my grades up." Hisoka leaned over his desk looking at him over the rim of his glasses, Silva wouldn't deny that his student was handsome, but the fact that he was old enough to be the other man's father didn't escape him.

"I'm sure if you stopped oggling me and half of the other students you could bring your grade up." The grin Hisoka usually held didn't fade and he only stood up a hand on his hip while his other reached up to fix his glasses.

"I only have eyes for you, Mr. Zoldyck." Hisoka purred out, "I'm sure I could pay more attention to the lesson if you gave me a more hands on approach." At this Hisoka got closer to him and laid his hands on the arms of Silva's chair, but didn't dare to touch his teacher.

Silva smirked only slightly, "I'm sure your seduction attempt would work better without cheesey lines." Hisoka's eyes widened slightly and cleared his throat.

"Would you actually consider one night with me?" The temptation had gotten to Silva, and having someone as good looking as Hisoka constantly trying to seduce him was getting tougher to resist. 

But, he would manage it, "Get a perfect score on the next test and I might consider it." Silva wouldn't exactly ban the idea from his mind, and his wife while he loved her dearly had been so distant lately... Maybe he would ask her about the thought of swinging...

"Oh, don't tease me like that..." Hisoka stood up and straightened his button down shirt, it seemed the school boy outfit wasn't going to work on the professor... "Um, well..." Try a more bashful approach, "If not something so forward... Would you want to maybe grab a cup of coffee?" 

"First you try to seduce me, and now you ask me to join you for coffee?" The teacher leaned more back in his chair catching the lustful look in Hisoka's eyes, but Hisoka quickly caught himself and shrugged.

"It was worth a try." Hisoka turned and started to walk out of the classroom. 

"I don't see why you aren't interested in someone more your age." Silva didn't see the grin on Hisoka's face.

"You seem much more interesting, how lucky your wife must be to have you." It was getting harder to think of all the cons sleeping with his student would have. He sighed when Hisoka left, looking at the picture of his family he had on his desk. 

\-----

"Does it bother you to have a class that's taught by your father?" Chrollo had taken an interest in Illumi when he first met the other at the start of their semester. He had a weakness for intellect, and while Illumi usually remained stoic and simple he was a fast thinker omn his feet.

"Not really, I only took the course for him." Chrollo blew on his coffee as they walked around campus, Illumi didn't mind accompanying Chrollo to meet his various friends who he had known before he came to the University, in fact Illumi silently enjoyed the white noise.

"Hm, it seems he has a teacher's pet that isn't you either." Chrollo was just thankful that Hisoka had turned his attention towards someone else, while it was endearing the first few months he had known Hisoka, it started to become tiresome with how often the other wanted a booty call. Not that they weren't enjoyable, Chrollo was just trying to focus on his future career.

"I also don't mind, Hisoka thinks he can get a better grade if he's extra nice to my father, but it won't help." Chrollo didn't say anything to that, there were just some things Illumi didn't understand... 

They continued their small talk, but ended up bumping into Hisoka near the library, " Ah, Illumi, Chrollo, fancy seeing you here." He said cheerfully, Chrollo just drank some of his coffee he really wasn't in the mood to deal with Hisoka. 

"We all live on campus." Illumi said, not really caring if Hisoka joined them or not, he didn't have a strong opinion about him, "How did trying to get extra credit from my father go for you?" He already knew the answer.

Hisoka crossed his arms, and gave a fake pout, "Not as well as I had hoped." Good, Chrollo felt like saying, but bit his tongue. Still a sexually frustrated Hisoka would mean a text later, and he didn't want to receive dick pics while he was finishing up his report that was due the next morning, "But I am curious, would you have an idea how to get extra credit out of him?" 

Chrollo choked a little on his coffee, that had to be a devious euphemism! "He would never give out extra credit." Chrollo calmly in his mind thanked whatever made Illumi oblivious to innuendos. 

"A shame, hey, Chrollo, would you like some help with homework later tonight?" At least he was subtle about it.

"I've got it handled by myself, thank you, though." That due report really needed to be done, and it couldn't be put off with another night with Hisoka. They both had a mutual understanding, they would use each other as a stress reliever but weren't anything more than that. Chrollo knew Hisoka could never be part of a committed relationship, and it didn't appeal to him very much.

Chrollo looked up to Illumi, there was something oddly charming about him, maybe it was the calm demeanor that attracted him who knows, maybe his type was just tall smart men.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not so happy with how this turned out but half way in I tried to keep it going. Let me know why you think and I might add more to this


End file.
